


Episode Milites Per Noctem

by Silver_Siren



Series: Starshield Saga [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All the Astrals need to die, Also Bahamut is the real bad guy here, And wants what he wants, Ardyn deserves love, Basically Verstael is a dick, Daemons, Even if he has to torture other people to get it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It'll all make sense I promise, Just a lot of terminology referenced, Literally everything can be traced back to him, Other, Prompto would just like to have a normal girlfriend and a chill life, There are a lot of OCS in this, There's no actual Final Fantasy XIII characters in this story, Torture, he need to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: While many focus on the more obvious threats of monsters and war between the largest of Eos' powers, a band of thieves is free to steal whatever they please. Emboldened, they choose to raid a treasury, but when daemons are strangely drawn to the scene of seemingly their own accord, everything is upended for the band of thieves. For what reason is Verstael interested in three specific women, and for what reason does the Chancellor himself seem to be obsessed with their engimatic leader? What secrets will be brought forth as these thieves are forced down a path that involves the very fate of Eos itself?Read and find out!





	Episode Milites Per Noctem

The night was calm and peaceful, but rather dark. There were almost no stars this night, and the moon was new. Still, nothing had happened yet-

 

**_Guuurk!_ **

 

Suddenly, the two guards stationed there found themselves impaled in the chest by knives thrown from behind. They both began to sputter and cough up blood, clutching at their chests.

 

“Sorry, boys. Nothing personal. Just doin’ my job.” 

 

Mere seconds after the feminine voice spoke, the guards dropped dead on the ground. Barely visible in the dark night, a feminine figure, clad entirely in skin-tight black clothing that covered most of her body, stepped forward, kicking them both a few times. Gloved hands then picked up the corpses, and tossed them into a dumpster. Satisfied that they were dead and dealt with, she raised a hand to her right ear.

 

“Human element finally removed. Gotta give them credit, they did have a fuckton of guards here…” She said quietly.

 

_“This isn’t some grocery store, Smar, this is an official fucking treasury of the godsdamn Niflheim Empire. I’d be concerned if there wasn’t a metric fuckton of guards surrounding it-would make me wonder if it was the real thing. Saphir, what about the digital element?”_ Another feminine voice questioned through the concealed earpiece.

 

_“Everything’s set to loop seamlessly, and anything that I didn’t need to loop has been disabled. We’re in the clear, Amy.”_ “Saphir” answered.

 

“Then let’s get this show on the road. Time for the heist of the century, ladies and gentlemen.” “Amy” said. A clamoring of other voices acknowledging “Amy” could be heard briefly, and then, “Smar” opened the door.

* * *

 

**_P.O.V. Shift-First-Person, “Amy”_ **

* * *

 

As we all expected, the place was loaded. Jewels, gold, silver, and all the valuables one could possibly imagine. We couldn’t be happier. We’d be filthy rich once we sold it all on the black market. Everyone got to work, grabbing everything and anything we could get our hands on. 

 

And then, it all went to hell in a matter of minutes. Had some sort of silent alarm that had slipped by Saphir been tripped? I don’t know, but it didn’t really matter. It felt like one minute, we had been raiding the vault for all it was worth, and the very next, a small horde of the Empire’s men swarmed in… but that’s not when it all went to hell. We were no stranger to fighting off guards and the like. Handling even a small horde of them wasn’t the problem. No, it was when they showed up that it actually went to shit.

 

The unholy, terrifying, screeching… things. Things that looked like they came straight out of a horror movie. Things that were not only much stronger than any soldier, but also far more… feral. What they were, none of the thieves knew, but there was one thing that was clear: 

 

We didn't stand a fucking chance against them. Even considering we (at least when they first arrived) entirely outnumbered them, f the increasing body count was anything to go by. They killed with no remorse. And, worst of all, they ate their victims. Like, actually consumed the dead bodies. It made me want to gag-my friends… no, my family was being killed and eaten by monsters before my very eyes. And I couldn’t stop it. And so consumed with desperately trying to fend them off, we had no idea until-

 

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

 

A dying soldier managed to grab hold of a nearby grenade launcher, and fired three in succession. All three hit, one on Saphir, one on Smar…. And one on me. I doubled over in pain, clutching at a side that wasn't there anymore… shit, was this how it was all going to end…? I soon found myself on the floor, and blacked out…

* * *

 

**_Same P.O.V._ **

* * *

 

_**Thy wounds are grave. Dost thou intend to surrender to the Reaper’s Embrace?** _

 

I was floating in some sort of endless darkness. The voice, echoey, surrounding me on all sides, familiar and yet unfamiliar. Who was it? Where was I? What the hell was going on?!

 

_**I shan’t repeat myself. Answer me!** _

 

As much as I hated caving into demands, especially by some stranger than I couldn’t even fucking see, I knew I didn’t exactly have leverage. At all. 

 

“I don’t want to die, but I got my side blown to pieces! Humans can’t exactly recover from that so easily!” I answered.

 

**_If thou seeketh to defy the Fates, then thou must embrace the darkness within. Accept the forbidden power that was hidden within thee and thy kin upon that tragic day!_ **

 

And then, from right outta nowhere, it appeared…. What looked like a pair of small, purplish crystal wings, able to fit into my hands…

 

There was no hesitation. I took it. It vanished into my body. And then, everything felt like it was on fire.

* * *

 

**_??? P.O.V., First-Person_ **

* * *

 

The girls were bleeding out. Horribly maimed, chunks of flesh scattered, severed from their bodies. What could I do? I had no medical knowledge, and as thieves, we wouldn’t be welcomed anywhere, and besides, it would be too late by the time we managed to arrive anywhere-

 

_**SKREEEEEEE!!!** _

 

A chorus of those ear-piercing screeches suddenly filled the room. My eyes widened as, suddenly, each of the girls had taken a hold of one of the unholy creatures. Amethystus had a death grip on the neck of a more avian one, Sapphirus a corrupted-mermaid creature, and Smaragdos some sort of overgrown black lizard. Their eyes all aglow in a manner most unsettling, they were all snarling… 

 

The girls each snapped the necks of their unfortunate victims, and…

 

Oh, heavens… did they just…

 

They just devoured them!

 

Ripping off pieces of flesh, before the creatures finally dissolved into a black mist…. That absorbed into their bodies… and healed them to the point where the grenades may as well not have even existed in the first place…

 

And then, they fell over in pain. At least, it seemed to be pain, judging by their cries. I gagged… what was happening to their bodies… that wasn’t… natural….

 

The others shielded their eyes. But I couldn’t look away, as much as it hurt to watch them…

 

Slaying the beasts… rending the beasts’ flesh… ripping them apart until they became mist…

 

Needless to say, none of the beasts survived. But the girls… that wasn’t like them at all. It was as if, for a brief moment, they became some version of those disgusting, filthy hellspawn… Could it be that this… this was what...

 

Thankfully, they turned back a few minutes after the battle was over. They collapsed, slipping into the realm of unconsciousness. I looked towards the others who had survived the madness. They were all clearly terrified. It was entirely understandable, for I was hiding my own fear… and I already knew… 

 

“Make sure no soldier lives to tell what unfolded here. None of you are to say anything. Those of you who aren’t helping me get them home, take the loot and run. One of you, stay behind and burn this place to the ground. We cannot leave any trace, lest the Empire decide it’s far more interested in them now.” I ordered. My children nodded, and we divided ourselves as needed. The last thing I saw, as we escaped into the night, was the now-empty treasury set aflame, and our resident pyromaniac fleeing just after the flame was set. We’d left no trace. Or so I hoped.

 

For I feared for the girls’ fates should that madman find out about them, for all he would see was their father’s dreadful legacy within them. A wretched curse that could not fall into his hands, lest he unleash a whole new unholy army upon the world he wished to crush under his heel...


End file.
